Scored carton blanks and cartons selected therefrom to have an openable and recloseable pouring spout are well known. However, many known designs have one or more of the following disadvantages. In some, extra parts are added to provide a pouring spout. Others have required an initial setting up operation. In some, continuous pressure is required to maintain the spouring spout in the open position. Still others require an awkward pulling action to open or reclose the pouring spout. Yet others provide a pouring spout in a corner between adjacent walls of the carton; this results in an awkward pouring motion through a relatively small opening.